rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapture Society
Sitemap Rapture Society * See also Government * See Also Rapture Economy * See also Free Press * See Also Philosophy * See Also Medicine in Rapture * See Also Rapture Immigration --- --- --- --- --- Laws : Legalities -- Having 'No Law' in Rapture is Bullshit. The writers seem to have tried to imply that in the game, but YOU saw little of 'normal' Rapture (to understand) - only the chaos of NOT having Laws enforced in the city). There would be a need for Laws which enforced Business Contracts. A city full of businesses is unlikely to be able to exist without assurances of compliance to any significant financial interaction/contracts/etc. Laws for security, safety and Property Rights ... Remember that Ryan only said : " I''' will make only one Law ". This doesn't mean NO other laws exist in Rapture, just that HE (himself as the leader/founder) wouldn't impose any other than that ONE (against Smuggling which he would see enforced, instead of " OMG!!! OMG!!! LOOK !!! He's 'betraying' His Philosophy!!! DERRRRRP!!! DERRRRRP!!! " the writers push on the Player). A prohibitions against Smuggling was likely fully understood and Approved by a majority of citizens in Rapture. --- --- --- 'Rapture - Not Everyone Could be a Rocket Scientist (or Artist or Entrepreneur) ' : Practical people were needed to make the Economy work (Ryan probably would NOT want half the population to be out of work Construction Workers either, or worse all 'artists'). SO lots of ordinary people are NEEDED - refugees from war torn Europe, people afraid of 'The Bomb', Libertarians sick of the Surface world's creeping Socialism ... There are lots of ordinary 'grunt' jobs, but at least with the latest tools/facilities/methods (Somebody still has to unplug and service a toilet even WHEN the auto-toilet cleaning machines GOT invented ...) --- --- --- 'No Plasmids/Tonics For You, Boyo : ' One problem with the MMORPG plot scenario is that the Players are Ex-Splicers and therefore have no Plasmids or Tonics to use. This would cut out one of the interesting aspects fundamental to the Solo games. Even though the plan would be for many episodes of Roleplaying of Splicers/Daddies/etc.. something would have to add back some of the elements the Plasmid/Tonics had in gameplay. Some equivalences in the MMORPG might be Various thrown objects that do similar/New things, more physical attacks like knocking the opponent over or dropping on them from above (or dropping things on them), more 3D movements, more gimmicks for the hand weapons and melee (perhaps armor 'suits' that have some weapons built into them). More tricks and traps... A Variety of different effects (for visual impact) can still be done without the ADAM stuff. And we could have the Splicer opponents using more/different Plasmids/Tonics AGAINST you (tactics which we barely saw in the Solo games), which would then require some kind of countermeasure on the Players part (Heh - flyswatter brought along to an area where Insect-Swarm-using Splicers are expected ...) The dual-wielding mechanism (for the player) might still be desired, but now with some non-Plasmid ability more often pre-selected. (You swing The Wrench and then shoot them in the face ... ) --- --- --- '''B.P.O.T. - Benevolent and Protective Order of Tuna : One of those not quite 'secret societies' in Rapture. When Ryan was a member, how benevolent could it really be ???? Maybe teaching people to stand on their own two feet, instead of someone else to do the work ? Or is the group just an excuse for having Barbecues once a month and schmoozing amongst the old boy network ? Consider : Giving people 'Value For Their Money' can be considered 'Altruistic' in a World where ripping-off the customer for 'Whatever You Can Get' might be the norm. There are so many politicians who are-out-for-themselves who tell a good tale to fool their constituents about 'How much they will help them'. --- --- --- Social Conventions (Behavior And Game Actions DO Matter) : The game can be made so that : IF you are of the 'Rude' sort, then you will be treated accordingly by NPCs. Like Running into NPCs (most games you can walk right through NPCs and even other Players) or by trying to push past them. Moving a pile of boxes out of the way of a shops exit (a barricade by Player(s) who though it was 'funny') isn't "rude", and there probably would be a mechanism where YOU 'tag it' and NPCs will remove it - after you kick it over. (Probably no end of creative Player 'endcases', which all will (eventually) have to be handled by in-game mechanisms. Yes Players Are Creative, and they will ALWAYS come up with things unexpected). Various 'social' flavorings which will affect WHO you deal with (or rather who will 'deal with' YOU), and thus the associated Missions/benefits you can get. Your ascent from 'Toerag' to 'Mogul' (as much as anyone can be a 'mogul' in New Rapture) ... --- --- --- INHABITANTS : --- --- --- Who Would be ALLOWED in Rapture and Who Would NOT : NOT : * "Mentals/Retards" (if wards of the state, special conditions required for relatives taking care - pre-paid future for the useless) * Religious Fanatics * Communists and Socialist, False Altruists * Union Organizers, Trade Unionists * Anarchists (those violent/disruptive) * Current Welfare Recipients * Known Habitual Criminals (exceptions for certain political 'crimes') Exceptions possible with some subjected to extreme vetting as to cause. --- --- --- Wanted Men : Did they accept criminals into Rapture (and what would be done if they missed detecting this and it later was realized) ??? With the original population Rapture had (~20000 according to the Novel), there would have been some cases of Unknown (previous) Criminals being found out. What would be considered 'criminal' ? Of course what constitutes 'Crime' on the Surface may not be the same as in Rapture. For example, Tax Evasion might not be seen in the same light as mass murder. How extensive the possible investigation of Rapture's immigrants might have been ?? Calling the FBI or Interpol might compromise the population transfer operation's secrecy (Perhaps could be under a "cover story" of employment in Ryan Industries ???). - There's a Roleplaying Sidegame - The Rapture Interviews : Along the lines of "LA Noire", where an investigator (The Player) has to delve into various potential immigrant cases, and to discern whether they are "Rapture Material". This takes place up on the Surface of course. There would be Investigation for evidence via various means, and then questioning the 'suspect' (employs the facial/voice/posture reading feature of that game). Because of the Secrecy, The Interviews are done in Phases where more detail are exposed to the Interviewee (and your task is to NOT let too much slip if someone turns out to be REJECTED. Gunplay and Other Violence may be involved. Other complication will no doubt make it interesting. --- --- --- Reasons For People in Rapture : Mafioso in Rapture -- Why would they be there if not escaping from 'A favor you won't be able to Refuse (and then the assassin sent to follow the reneger on that 'Favor'), or one escaping a Conviction (or Charges) and possibly an unwanted trip to 'The Electric Chair' ? (Fontaine probably would have steered clear of such persons). ADD MORE ... --- --- --- Apparently The People of Rapture didn't go the unisex/coed route. --- --- --- "Museum of Bad Art" for Rapture Player submissions/contests (it IS actually hard to make truly 'bad art' ...). Includes 3D sculptures and 'animated' art which became popular in the Abstract end of the spectrum. The usual vetting for legal purposes would be done. Artists - "Don't quit your day job". Amateurs and Posers are fully capable of generating 'bad'. But mediocre bad is quite common. Really BAD is alot harder to come by. The skill might be mimicking things that were in the original games - taking them further. Of course you could just have a Game supporting Website for this, though it IS more fun to actually see your 'artwork' IN the game (Maybe just the rejects live on the website, and the 'chosen' worthy ones can be inserted into the game). ** SEE ' http://museumofbadart.org/ ' to see the kind of thing I am talking about. --- --- --- Rapture Clubs/Societies : * Masons, etc... Secret Societies - all the rage with everything possible Under The Sun (though not quite being 'Under the Sun' in a Rapture Citizen's case). * International Order of the Odd Fellows (Tuna Division) -- a benevolent society - (Ryan couldn't really find that much fault with associations like these -- under Objectivism there IS the Right to Free Association (even to terrorist groups, but you then get to share in the punishments for all the crimes). That is : No matter how much the game writers would create an assumption there weren't such Rights). * There isn't the prohibitions/antagonisms which many religions had about/against Secret Societies * The Rapture Scouts - "Be Prepared" (no matter how much you try, those Parasites keep popping up ...) * The 'Save The Seaslug Society' * Loyal Order of the Marlin (LOoM) * Rapture Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals - RSPCA (much consternation when all those dead kitties which started turning up) * The Rapture Club (What exactly do they do ? A Rapture Booster Club ?) * Mount Ryan Model Train Club (President Prentis Mills, Post-AE) O-Scale model trains including a scratchbuild AE type track system. * Cannibalistic Hoedown Society (New Arcadia, 1961, The "We Survived" Party and BBQ) * Rapture Golf Club ("I need another Golf Club like I need a hole in the head" - Andrew Ryan) * 'Benevolent Order of the Prawns' (mostly just excuse to eat tasty seafood and maybe BBQ) Any/all of these could persist into the times of New Rapture (Possible for Splicer Crazies to continue 'their' form of them ...) --- --- --- --- --- . .